


No Longer Powerful

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Henry Winchester Collection [2]
Category: Henry Danger, Supernatural(TV) - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Demons, Henry Danger - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Superheroes, Supernatural - Freeform, Superpowers, Supervillains, Swellview - Freeform, The CW, Trigger Warnings, depressed, henry has a small panic attack, kind of, life - Freeform, nephilims, nickelodeon, not really - Freeform, teen, twists, unbeated, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Henry loses his powers to the virus, but Schwoz was never able to re-spider-venom him. In his despair he calls his younger brother Jack, for advice about how to live without powers.





	No Longer Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> So here's this trash. IDK when I'll update this collection/series next. Don't be afraid to request! I only don't write erotica or HenRay or Wincest cause all of them are gross and why would I write those things?

The last of the virus infected security guards fell to the floor in a heap. Despite the overwhelming sense of relief Kid Danger felt, the feeling of dread flooded into his veins. He lost his superpowers… he wasn’t  _ anything  _ anymore.  _ “Kid, the virus-ed are all cured!”  _ Captain Man cheered into the comms. The sidekick winced at the voice, but didn’t move from his spot on the floor of the satellite. Kid Danger’s mask must’ve fallen off in the fight because when Henry pulled his legs to his chest he felt his bare face. He wiped the rest of the green muck from his hands onto his pants. “Kid, what’s wrong?” Captain Man asked, now much closer than before.

“Nothing…” Henry muttered, “I’m fine.” He stood up, picked up his mask, and followed Captain Man back to the Man Van in silence.

“Guys, that was amazing!” Charlotte cheered as they stepped out of the elevator. Henry popped a bubble and transformed back into his normal self.

“Well, I’m beat.” He said giving the best-exhausted-teen yawn he could to sell the act. Ray looked concerned, but Henry waved it off. “I haven’t been able to get a lot of sleep lately due to all the night cases we’ve been responding to. Once I get a decent eight hours I’ll be back to normal.” His mentor still didn’t look convinced,

“Henry, we haven’t been getting any late cases. The last one was a few weeks ago, and that one only went until ten ‘o clock. Did something happen to you during ” Ray said seeing through his lies.

“Nothing happened,” Henry promised lying through his teeth, “I’m fine. Just need a little sleep is all.” Henry said as the elevator doors closed. Henry ran out of the store, not as fast as he could before of course, but still fast by human standards. He ran from Junk ‘N Stuff to his house without stopping. After shutting and locking his front door Henry sprinted up the steps, taking two at the time. He ignored Piper’s concerned comments when he first entered the house. Once he was alone he scrolled through his contacts until he reached his little brother’s and pressed call.

_ “Hello?”  _ Jack answered, Henry instantly relaxed at the sound of his brother’s voice.  _ “Henry, are you there?”  _ The teen nodded then remembered Jack couldn’t see him.

“Yeah,” Henry said between quick breaths. “Yeah, I’m here.” Jack talked to someone on his side of the call, probably Sam or Dean. “Just I…” Henry paused, maybe asking Jack for advice was a bad idea, but he needed to know. “What happened to you? When you lost your powers I mean.” Jack didn’t respond at first then he took a breath and answered,

_ “I became human, but Sam, Dean, and Cass taught me how to hunt and fight so I wouldn’t feel useless. _ ” That was exactly how Henry currently felt.

“Jack, you know I’m Kid Danger right?” The Nephilim answered,

_ “Yes.” _ Henry took a deep breath as he sunk against the door.

“I had powers, superpowers. Different from yours, but still… powers... Captain Man and I, we were fighting this villain tonight and he threatened to take over Swellview. Anyways, he had this computer virus which he was going to use to mind-control the citizens. Sch - an acquaintance to Captain Man invented an anti-virus that stopped the real virus from controlling the citizens.” Henry sighed, “while I was grappling over the anti with Twittler my gloves came off. The trick with the anti was, whoever used it couldn’t touch it otherwise they’d lose their superpowers.” He took a deep breath then said, “I touched the anti-virus.” Jack gasped on the other line then said,

  
_ “I’m so sorry Henry. But Castiel and your brothers have taught me my powers doesn’t make me who I am.”  _ Henry leaned his head against his door as he closed his eyes.  _ “Henry, you were the sidekick before you even had superpowers, right?”  _ Jack asked him, he frowned then answered,

“I guess, but what has that got to do with anything? I lost my superpower, it was literally the only thing that made Kid Danger, well, Kid Danger.” Jack was silent for a few minutes then Sam’s voice floated through Henry’s phone speaker.

_ “Henry listen to me okay?”  _ Henry didn’t verbally respond, but that didn’t stop his older brother.  _ “You are amazing okay? I don’t care what Captain Man is going to say about you losing your powers because only an idiot would fire you for it. From what Jack told me, you saved the city, right?”  _ Henry found himself nodding,

“I guess Sammy… but -” Sam cut him off,

_ “No buts Henry. You’re a bad ass hunter and an even more bad ass superhero. If Captain Man hired you before you had superpowers he’ll keep you on even though you’ve lost them. Henry, we’ve never been more proud of you. Our little brother saved the world, if Captain Man’s stupid enough to fire you, come back to Kansas and we’ll hook you up with hunts alright? Just know your powers weren’t what made you special Henry. You have something special okay? You’re a Winchester, and you have a family who will ruin the so-called superhero if he does anything that hurts you.”  _ Henry rolled his eyes as he wiped them with his sleeve. The teen stood before saying,

“Alright Sammy… I guess I am more than my superpower. Life will be different without it though, I won’t be able to super speed over to Lebanon whenever you and Dean need me to save your asses.” Sam scoffed,

_ “Please, it was one time. If anything you’re going to need us to save you. Who knows what kind of insane baddies you and Captain Man get into trouble with.”  _ Henry smirked as he collapsed onto his bed.

“You’d be surprised. Actually, recently the Villain Leaguers have been respecting the fact that I still go to high school. They haven’t committed a crime past eleven in a month.” Sam laughed,

_ “I wish I can give demons and angels a curfew.” _ Henry cackled in laughter at the thought of Crowley tucking his demons in for bed.

“I got to go if I actually want to get those eight hours of sleep by the next crime alert.” Henry said into his phone,

_ “Sure thing H. And hey, if you ever need anything you know you can call us right?”  _ The blond rolled his eyes, but assured his brother nevertheless,

“Yes Sammy, I know. “ The elder of the two hung up first. Henry sighed contently as he tossed his phone onto his bedside table and turned to face the wall. Even if he doesn’t have his powers anymore maybe he could still be Kid Danger. Maybe he won’t have to quit, and maybe Ray wouldn’t replace him. Sighing to himself Henry let waves of sleep overtake him, not exactly better, but getting there. It didn’t matter if he was no longer powerful in the ‘super’ sense of the word, but he would still kick the ass of any super villain who came his way.


End file.
